


What's Up Pussycat

by Selvanic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Nicknames, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn for the sake of it, Sex Toys, cis!swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selvanic/pseuds/Selvanic
Summary: Akechi looks forward to coming home at the end of the day and relaxing with her pet kitty.





	What's Up Pussycat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a commission I received by @Marudyne on Twitter, this is literally just lesbians having sex for the sake of it. I've renamed Goro "Itsumi", as it's as close to the female version of his name that I could figure without breaking myself over it. Ren's name can go either way, so it wasn't changed. 
> 
> Thanks to @Chromophilic_Daydream and @Kamikrazy for proofreading!

“Ake-chan~!”

 

The diminutive nickname echoed down the empty halls of the police station, and the young woman in question had little choice but to draw a deep breath, summon what reserves of her patience remained, and turn with a carefully practiced pleasant smile to look at the supervisor who was calling for her attention. She couldn’t get away with ignoring him this time; he’d timed his disgustingly sing-song call for a moment when she had no excuse but to hear him. 

 

“Yes? Was there something I forgot to do?” she asked as politely as possible, cocking her head in mock innocence as the man nearly twice her age closed the distance between them as quickly as his stubby legs would allow. 

 

Doing his best not to look as if he were struggling to catch his breath, the man smiled broadly and gestured with one thick hand back down the hall. “I’m taking everyone out for drinks again tonight, and I thought I’d invite you before you disappeared like you always do. You know we’d love to have some cute young company like yours around for once.”

 

Akechi did her best to laugh as if she were flattered, fighting back the bile that threatened to rise in the back of her throat when she even briefly imagined spending any more time with these people than she absolutely had to. “While I’m flattered you thought of me,” she replied, doing her best to coat her answers with enough saccharine sweetness to hide her sarcasm, “I’m afraid I can’t join you. I have to go look after my kitten.”

 

Her superior’s brow furrowed as his round face crumpled into a look of distaste and frustration, but he quickly smoothed the expression over. “Ah, I see. Can’t your kitty wait for a bit? Aren’t they supposed to be independent animals?”

 

“Even so,” she said, slowly shifting her weight so as to take a step backwards, “she’s still my pet, and it’s my duty as her owner to see to it that she’s cared for properly. Even the most independent of creatures needs a hand every now and again, after all.” 

 

Muttering several unkind words under his breath, the man shook his head and shrugged. “Maybe next time then.” As he turned to leave, however, he couldn’t help but offer a final parting shot. “You know, it would behoove someone in your position to be a bit more available. Especially if you want to get out from behind all that paperwork you’re buried behind.” 

 

Akechi bit back the acerbic response that caught in her mouth and pretended not to have heard, turning sharply on her heel and moving quickly out of the building. She didn’t need the likes of him to further herself; she had her own connections, her own methods, her own merits and abilities, and soon that rat bastard and his ilk would be eating out of her palm and praying she didn’t remember how they’d spoken to her. 

 

She shook her head and sighed as the evening air hit her face, touseling her hair and refreshing her memory. She’d worry about work later; for now, she had to head home and take care of her ‘kitten’. After all, her precious pet had been so patient since she’d gone home to check on her at lunch. It wouldn’t be right to come home in a poor mood. 

 

Even the relatively lengthy subway commute home, shoved in and amongst hundreds of other tired bodies, was less unpleasant as long as she kept in mind her favourite pet waiting obediently at home. It kept her step light, her facade pleasant, and her patience at an all-time high after a long day of playing nice for idiots who underestimated her at every turn. The anticipation and promise of a relaxing night at home with her kitten kept her in such a good mood, that she all but skipped into her apartment. 

 

“Ren~,” she called out as she slipped out of her shoes and set her attache case down, “I’m home. I hope I haven’t kept you waiting for too long.” 

 

A soft mewl came from her living room straight ahead of her by way of answer, and she couldn’t help the soft chuckle that rose in her chest in response. She took her time closing the distance, resting her hands on the back of the sofa and leaning over it to check on her kitten. 

 

“Does this mean you missed me, kitten?” 

 

Sprawled out on the couch was another girl dressed in intricately detailed lingerie, her face and exposed chest flushed as she looked up at Akechi with glazed eyes. In the thick mess of her curly black hair was tucked a pair of cat ears, and as Akechi reached down to slide one of her gloved hands along the milky expanse of the other’s thigh, her fingers caught hold of a tail that was otherwise tucked snugly between the girl’s legs. She gently twisted the “extremity” in question and earned a low, appreciative, moan in return as the girl on the couch squirmed, thighs tightening around Akechi’s wrist. 

 

“I asked,” she hummed as she moved her hand higher up the tail, pushing it deeper into her pet, “if you missed me or not, kitty cat.” 

 

The girl gasped and arched off of the couch, biting her lower lip as she shivered under Akechi’s minimal but deliberate attentions. “Y-Yes,” she choked out as she caught her breath. “Oh, Akechi, I’ve been so patient and you took so long getting home, and lunch was  _ not  _ enough, and oh, God, please stop for just a little, please it’s so much!” 

 

Akechi laughed lightly but did as was asked, releasing the other girl’s “tail” and leaning over the back of the couch to press her lips to the other’s forehead. “Sweet kitty,” she hummed softly. “Always so impatient.” 

 

“Well maybe if you fucked me properly when you came home from—AH!” 

 

The rest of the grumbled complaint was cut short by delicate gloved fingers pinching one of the girl’s nipples mercilessly. 

 

“Ren, I’ve told you,” Akechi sighed, standing up properly once more. “I only get the hour. And once you factor in travel time, I can only give you so much.” 

 

Huffing impetuously, Ren reached out and caught Akechi’s sleeve, tugging the other girl’s hand back down so she could nuzzle into the leather-clad palm. “Why can’t you take more days off?” she whined, pausing just long enough to make prolonged eye contact. She was well aware of the effect her deep grey eyes could have on the older girl. 

 

Akechi shook her head and averted her gaze, conceding defeat for the moment and refusing to acknowledge the heat she could feel spreading in her chest and face. She’d let Ren have that one; sometimes the other was too much for her to bear in oddly tender moments like that. “You know what will happen if I request time off in the middle of the year like this.” For a moment, she allowed a twist of genuine disgust to mar her face. “Those bastards will start spreading rumours.” 

 

Ren made a low, soft, purring sound, forcing Akechi’s attention back to her flushed body on the couch. “You know I can deal with them for you, right?” She batted her distractingly long eyelashes as if to punctuate the statement, wiggling her hips and eliciting a gasp from herself as if she’d somehow forgotten the presence of her “tail”. 

 

Akechi knew the whole of it was put on, but the sentiment was appreciated, and she brushed her fingers through Ren’s soft hair. “I know, kitten, but I want to handle this myself. Please don’t think I don’t appreciate the offer, though.” 

 

In an effort to further demonstrate her thanks, she leaned over the back of the couch once more and kissed the other girl fondly, brushing her tongue against the younger’s soft lips. She was not prepared, however, for Ren to catch hold of her uniform jacket’s lapels and tug, forcing her to make a quick decision: did she allow herself to go over the couch, or did she unceremoniously tear herself away from her lover? Either way, the result saw her dignity at a loss, but only one saw her getting what she’d ‘rushed’ home to get. 

 

Shifting her weight enough to climb over the back of the couch, Akechi cupped one of Ren’s breasts possessively in her still-gloved hand, squeezing the soft flesh hungrily. The other girl responded favourably, moaning into the older’s mouth as her fingers scrambled to undo the ribbon around Akechi’s neck. However, when she found she wasn’t making the progress she wanted, Ren whimpered and squirmed, breaking away from the kiss long enough to catch Akechi’s eyes with her own. 

 

“It’s not fair,” Ren huffed through kiss-swollen lips. “You always have so much more clothing on.” 

 

Akechi smiled pleasantly, shifting her weight to straddle the other’s hips. “Now, kitten,” she scolded teasingly, “you didn’t really expect this to be  _ fair _ , did you? I thought you understood the terms of this agreement.” 

 

Ren pouted regardless, tugging more for show than for any hope of progress at the bow around Akechi’s neck. “But Itsumi~...” 

 

“Ah, ah, kitten.” Akechi tsk-ed in mock disappointment, sitting up properly and flicking one of Ren’s nipples in punishment, earning a low groan of approval in return. “You know the rule.” 

 

Squirming and rolling her hips even as they were pinned beneath Akechi’s, Ren huffed in frustration. Nevertheless, she relented as the older girl pressed her hips down, trapping the younger against the couch. “No using your given name until I’ve satisfied you at least once,” she repeated with almost childish resentment, the pout still firmly set on her lips. 

 

Akechi hummed her approval, leaning in to press a soft kiss against Ren’s lips, sharply contrasting the firm squeeze she gave the other’s breasts with both of her hands. “Good girl. So if you’re as impatient as you say, we ought to get settled properly.”  

 

Ren made a small noise of disappointment as Akechi shifted her weight to slide off of the couch, getting carefully to her feet and brushing out her skirt so it would lay flat before facing the other girl once more. Grey eyes tracked every move the older girl made with obvious desire, the tip of a sweet pink tongue tracing the full contours of damnably tempting lips. Ren was playing it up, fully aware of how difficult Akechi found it to maintain control when the other so clearly wanted her. 

 

It felt so damn  _ good _ to be wanted. 

 

But it felt just as good to win, to get one over on the surprisingly clever younger girl. “Devious” was too strong a word, but there were glimpses of fire behind those stormy grey eyes that sent a rush of exhilaration through Akechi’s body and kept her on her toes. Ren wasn’t one to be underestimated in any arena. If she let her guard down for a moment, she’d lose what advantage she had and find herself playing the pet. 

 

Doing her best to maintain a facade of collected control, Akechi moved across the small living room to sit in the plush armchair that had come as a set with the couch. Before Ren, the piece of furniture hadn’t seen much use; it was almost funny how much had changed in her life because of the other girl, though she often actively tried to avoid thinking about that. 

 

“Come here kitty,” Akechi teased, clearing her head of wandering thoughts and focusing instead on Ren, whose eyes hadn’t stopped following her since she’d moved. She slowly and deliberately peeled off her gloves as she held the other’s gaze, dropping the leather pieces to the floor. “Don’t keep me waiting for too long.” 

The girl in question moved with such easy, fluid, grace that it was little wonder she’d earned the nickname “kitty” long before their relationship had taken the turn it had, and Akechi always caught herself staring at the way the other’s muscles moved, admiring the control Ren had over her body. 

 

She’d push that control as far as it could go. 

 

Ren slunk across the floor on all fours, making her way across the room until she came to rest on her knees in front of the older girl. She looked up through the mess of her fluffy bangs, bringing one hand up in mock maneki-neko fashion. “May I, Ake-chi~?” 

 

Licking her lips and hoping her heartbeat wasn’t as loud as it seemed in her ears, Akechi reached down and brushed her fingers against Ren’s cheek, reveling in the feel of the other’s skin against her own. The gloves were as much torture on her as they could be on her lover, but it was one more thing she was willing to starve herself of if it meant maintaining control. And the way Ren leaned into her touch, lips parted on a sigh of genuine bliss, was more than reward enough for her restraint.

 

“Of course, kitten. Just don’t be too rough, hm?” 

 

Ren smiled, something wicked flashing briefly in her eyes as she was given permission, and pressed her lips to the inside of Akechi’s wrist before resting her hands on the older girl’s knees. She traced her fingers reverently over every inch of Akechi’s thighs, catching the hem of the other’s skirt and pushing it up to allow herself more access. As her hands wandered higher, she leaned in with a low purr of anticipation, her hair tickling the older girl’s skin even before Ren’s warm, soft, lips drew a startled but pleased gasp from Akechi. 

 

Leaning back into the armchair, Akechi closed her eyes and tangled one hand in the mess of Ren’s hair, holding the girl in place and wordlessly encouraging her efforts. She raised her hips as the other’s hands pushed more insistently at her clothing, allowing Ren’s deft fingers to find the waistband of her panties. She spread her legs wider as the other moved in closer, nosing against the inside of Akechi’s thigh and trailing hungry kisses in her wake. The silky brush of Ren’s hair, almost cold in comparison to the heat of the other’s mouth and tongue against her skin, sent shivers up Akechi’s spine, and she exhaled shaky, breathless, praise as she fought not to outright squirm under the other’s thorough explorations. 

 

The brush of Ren’s tongue along one seam of her silk underwear—chosen earlier that day at her kitten’s behest—elicited a sharp gasp, and Akechi tugged at her lover’s hair. 

 

“Cheeky,” she panted softly, lifting her hips once more so Ren could get what she’d otherwise wordlessly demanded. Had it been anyone else, she would have been far less forgiving. With Ren, however, she’d come to understand that this kind of gentle defiance, these little acts of teasing rule-breaking, were how she leveled the playing field. It was how she kept them both honest. 

 

And Akechi’s willingness to play along, to allow Ren to slide the delicate piece of white silk down to rest around her ankles, was generously rewarded when her lover spread her wide and brushed her tongue indulgently over her newly exposed prize. The older girl moaned and arched into Ren’s attentions, panting softly as the other’s skillful tongue drew clever little circles before slipping briefly inside of her, never lingering as long as she’d like before returning to its damnable teasing. Her fingers tangled tightly in the younger girl’s hair, tugging shamelessly as her thighs squeezed Ren’s shoulders, but her lover was persistent. 

 

Ren braced her hands on Akechi’s legs, fingers digging into the soft skin of the older girl’s thighs to keep her in place while she continued to mewl and lap at the other’s sex. She insisted in maintaining her own indulgent pace, even moaning into her efforts when Akechi gave her hair another, more forceful, tug. It was maddening. 

 

It was intoxicating. 

 

Akechi squirmed, and Ren coaxed one of her legs up and over her shoulder, shifting close enough to sufficiently trap the older girl in the armchair. Akechi was entirely at her kitten’s mercy, and she felt her entire body flush in an odd mixture of embarrassment and arousal that only Ren had ever been able to make her feel. 

 

Her toes curled as she rolled her hips into every stroke of the younger girl’s tongue, her dignity forgotten as she pawed with her free hand at Ren’s back and arm. Strangled pleas for more were choked out between heady pants and gasps, and every sound she made was echoed approvingly by the girl between her legs. Yet, still, Ren insisted on teasing, on reducing Akechi to an absolute shameless mess with swift strokes of her tongue. 

 

“D-Damnit, Ren,” the older girl whimpered despite herself, eyes squeezed shut as her body demanded more than to be held on the edge for so long. “ _ More _ , you t-tease!”

 

Ever set on her small acts of affectionate defiance, Ren pulled away, chuckling softly as Akechi groaned in open disappointment. When pleasure-hazed wine-red eyes found hungry slate ones, the younger girl made a deliberate show of licking her lips, pressing a messy kiss to the other’s inner thigh. “Mm...be nice to kitty and kitty will be nice to you~.” 

 

Akechi hufffed, glaring as best she could despite the deep, thrumming,  _ ache _ she felt as her body demanded to be satisfied. “Please?” she bit out, chest heaving beneath her jacket. “The sooner kitty lets me come, the sooner kitty gets hers, after all.” 

 

Ren purred, a broad, satisfied, smile on her lips. And instead of offering any kind of verbal reply, she ducked her head back in, her tongue continuing where it had left off with renewed vigor. She squeezed Akechi’s thighs as she slipped her tongue in deeper, lapping at the older girl’s inner walls and earning a string of appreciative moans in return. 

 

Akechi’s head was spinning, her breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps as her nerves were pressed to the edge, as Ren’s tongue found a spot that made her see sparks. As Akechi’s hips arched out of the chair, the younger girl slid one of her index fingers in alongside her tongue, and the added stimulus proved to be the final push her body needed. 

 

Choking on Ren’s name, Akechi shuddered through her orgasm, her whole body tightening around the younger girl. Her lover’s attentions didn’t pause, her tongue moving languidly with every buck and roll of Akechi’s hips, the accompanying finger drawing lazy circles on sensitive flesh, adding up in such a way that—for a moment—Akechi struggled to tell up from down. Only when Ren seemed satisfied that she’d wrung all she could from the older girl did she stop, sitting back slowly and licking what she could from around her mouth. 

 

“How did I do?” she purred, though Akechi struggled to hear the words over the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears. 

 

Akechi swallowed thickly, struggling to find her voice for a moment as she untangled her hand from the other’s hair to trace shaky, affectionate, lines against Ren’s cheek. “Mm...V-Very good. You’re always s-so good to me.” Shifting her weight carefully, she managed to lean forward and press her lips to Ren’s forehead, barely wrestling her breathing back under control. “Now come sit with me, kitty. You’ve definitely earned a treat.” 

 

Ren eased herself slowly to her feet, shaking her hair out before climbing into Akechi’s lap, straddling the older girl’s legs and resting her arms on the other’s shoulders. She wiggled her hips, drawing Akechi’s attention once more to the tail that was having distinctly more trouble staying in place. 

 

“I. Tsu. Mi.” The younger girl whispered each syllable past Akechi’s ear, nosing into the soft mess of the girl’s brown hair. “I’m so hot for you already, Itsumi. Please don’t make me wait any longer. I’ve been  _ so _ good today.” 

 

Akechi laughed, tracing the fingers of her left hand down the line of Ren’s spine while her right hand found possessive purchase on the younger girl’s hip. “I suppose you have been very patient.” She drew lazy circles against the sensitive spot at the small of Ren’s back, earning a soft whimper and moan as the younger girl pressed in against her. “And I do so enjoy spoiling my kitten.” 

 

Before Ren could respond, Akechi’s hand followed the enticing curve of her ass, fingertips brushing against sensitive skin until she could get a proper hold on the slick toy. She started slowly, easing the “tail” back in as deep as it could go until Ren began to shudder and mewl, nails biting into the fabric of the armchair behind Akechi’s head, before she gave the toy a careful twist and began to move her wrist in indulgent little thrusting motions. As Ren’s hips shuddered and fell into a matching rhythm, Akechi ducked in and brushed her tongue along the intricate swirls and patterns of the lingerie around her lover’s breasts, deliberately avoiding the flushed and hardened nipples that seemed to ache for her attention. She was going to give as good as she got, even if this was just her pet’s warm-up. 

 

Above her, Ren rubbed her cheek against the top of Akechi’s head, whimpering wordless pleas for more as she clawed at the chair and rolled her hips in an effort to make the older girl go faster, harder,  _ anything _ . It was enthralling, how hungry Ren could get, how demanding and needy. And the knowledge that she was the only one who could satisfy her kitten sent a wave of heady pleasure through Akechi’s body; no one could have Ren the way she could. And she fully intended to keep it that way. 

 

Pulling the toy out nearly all the way, she rubbed the thick head against Ren’s flushed and sensitive skin in small, purposeful circles, matching each twist of her wrist with a lazy swirl of her tongue across one of the younger girl’s nipples. She reveled in every gasp and moan, in every shiver and twitch, as Ren sought  _ more _ . But she wouldn’t give in. Not yet. She wanted to make her lover beg for it. 

 

“Is something wrong, kitten?” she whispered into the hollow of Ren’s throat, nipping at the flushed skin along the girl’s collarbone. “You seem terribly desperate.” 

 

Ren whined softly and rolled her hips down forcefully, a small huff of disappointment escaping her as Akechi continued to keep her “tail” from sliding in properly once more. “I-Itsumi,” she panted shamelessly, brushing her tongue against the shell of the older girl’s ear. “ _ Please _ . I want you to fuck me.” 

 

“So crass.” Akechi made a soft sound of faux displeasure, dipping her head in to roll one of Ren’s nipples lightly between her teeth. The gesture earned another shuddery gasp as her lover arched into her attentions. “I suppose you asked nicely, though.” And without waiting for the other’s response, she thrust the toy in her hand as deeply as she could into Ren’s body, twisting it briefly before easing it out and repeating the motion. 

 

Ren’s legs trembled where they were braced on either side of Akechi’s, her whole body quickly falling into the sharp, measured, rhythm the older girl dictated. Her chest heaved with every ragged breath, and Akechi couldn’t resist the temptation to bite down on the inviting flesh, lapping and sucking and leaving her mark. She peppered Ren’s breasts with possessive bruises, all the while intoxicated by the sounds the other made as she drove the “tail” in and out, the slick of her lover’s building orgasm coating her fingers where she held the toy. 

 

Sliding her right hand across Ren’s stomach, fingers following the intricately detailed patterns of fabric down to their intended goal, Akechi smiled against her lover’s skin as she brushed her index finger against a spot she knew would make the other’s head spin. Ren cried out in response, bucking and squirming, losing her rhythm as she nearly shook apart in the face of the added stimulation. She came hard and without warning, all but crumpling against Akechi as her body tightened around the toy. The older girl could feel the mess on her fingers and thighs as Ren trembled through the waves of pleasure, slowly collapsing into Akechi’s lap properly. 

 

As she managed to wrestle her breathing back down, nuzzling into the older girl’s hair, Ren pressed a messy kiss to the side of Akechi’s face. “Meanie,” she panted softly. “And you call me a tease…” 

 

Akechi laughed, slowly easing the “tail” out and allowing it to join her gloves on the floor. With her other hand, she held Ren close, supporting the other with the help of the chair. “Do you not like it, then?” she hummed softly, shifting enough to kiss the underside of Ren’s chin. “I can be more direct if you’d rather.” 

 

Ren shook her head, leaning back so she could kiss Akechi properly. “It’s alright,” she answered easily. “I prefer you the way you are. You know I don’t like it when you’re someone you’re not when we’re like this.” 

 

For a moment, Akechi felt a stab of pain in her chest, the honesty and simplicity of the statement striking a nerve somewhere deep inside. Ren’s words had that way about them, had some way of getting in under her skin and settling there, finding things she’d long thought lost or dead. And the younger girl always made it seem so easy. 

 

Exhaling shakily, Akechi smiled despite herself and shifted her weight enough to gather Ren up in her arms. “The way you talk sometimes,” she muttered, mustering up the last reserves of her strength to stand up with her lover held tight to her chest, bridal style. “I almost forget you’re usually a brat.” 

 

Ren laughed and tucked her face into the crook of Akechi’s neck, wrapping her arms around the older girl and allowing herself to be carried toward the bedroom. “You know you love me.” 

 

Akechi rolled her eyes but said nothing to deny the fact. While she was yet to say it out loud, a part of her was relieved the other could tell. One day, she’d express it properly. Until that time, however, she’d do whatever she could to make sure Ren understood. 

 

“What I know,” she answered instead, “is that I’m not done with you yet. I have nowhere to be tomorrow, and I’ve been just as patient as you have been.” 

 

Smiling against Akechi’s neck, Ren offered a small nod. “I’m not letting you out of bed in the morning,” she promised, one hand toying with the older girl’s hair. “Not until we’re both completely satisfied.” 

 

“Mm...such a demanding kitten. I suppose we’ll just have to see who has it in them to wake up first, hm?”  


End file.
